The Ultimate Truth or Dare
by Alessandra Greenleaf
Summary: The fellowship is really bored and decides to play truth or dare! Please rr and tell me what truths and dares the fellowship should have to do!
1. Default Chapter

Hey! This is my first story! Please r/r, and I don't care about flames!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR, although I wish I did!  
  
Chapter One: The bored fellowship  
  
The fellowship was sitting around, bored as could be.  
  
Legolas threw leaves mindlessly into the fire. The others were watching him with vague interest.  
  
"What should we do? The stupid quest is at a standstill because Frodo has to reconnect with his inner self, or some crap like that... the rest of us have to sit around as he prances through freakin' waterfalls..." Legolas said suddenly.  
  
"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Gimli said enthusiastically.  
  
"And what. Is. That?" Aragorn said slowly. He had just realized he was sitting in mud... cold mud...  
  
"It's a game... where you ask people truth or dare, and if they pick truth they have to tell a secret, and dare, they have to do something, well, daring, or humiliating." Gimli explained.  
  
Boromir yawned. "That is a game for people who have no honor." He took a drink of ale.  
  
Gimli slapped him on the back and Boromir nearly choked. "Loosen up, laddie!" Gimli said.  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes slowly. "I suppose we have nothing BETTER to do."  
  
At that moment, the hobbits came up, Frodo looking a bit... damp.  
  
Frodo grinned at them and ripped off his shirt. "That was refreshing!" He said, still smiling.  
  
"Um... Frodo, we love you, man... but could you strip, um, SOMEWHERE ELSE?" Aragorn said.  
  
Frodo grinned and bounded away.  
  
Later everyone was sitting around the fire. Aragorn was trying to figure out how to extract himself from the mud, Legolas was playing with his own hair and singing a song, Boromir was shining a sword, Gimli was watching Legolas, hoping for braiding tips, the hobbits were eating, Gandalf was nudging rocks into the fire with his foot.  
  
"Well, guys, I had a brilliant day!" Frodo said as he took a bite of bacon.  
  
"WOW. We don't care." Boromir said.  
  
"Don't be so hostile." Pippin said cheerfully.  
  
"Hostile my a-hhh." Boromir had cut himself. He threw his sword. "Bloody sword." He grumbled as he fashioned a band aid out of leaves.  
  
"We should play Truth or Dare!" Gimli said rather loudly.  
  
"FINE! We'll play your stupid game." Boromir said.  
  
The hobbits looked up with interest. Gimli felt happy that finally they could play.  
  
"I'll start!" Gimli said. "Legolas! Truth or Dare?"  
  
Legolas flipped his hair over a shoulder. " Dare." He said nonchalantly. The hobbits gasped. Legolas looked at them curiously and they burst into giggles.  
  
Gimli stood up and shouted, "I dare ya to toss your hair and shake your booty like ya just don't care!" This was accompanied by a bit of mad dancing from Gimli.  
  
The others stared.  
  
Legolas blinked. "All right..."  
  
Legolas got up and started dancing, and dancing, and he was getting WAY too into it.  
  
"Legolas, you can stop now! Legolas? LEGOLAS!" Gimli said.  
  
Legolas sat down. "Wow, that felt good!" he realized everyone was staring. "Er. Sam! Truth or Dare!"  
  
"What should I choose, Mr. Frodo?" Sam wondered.  
  
Frodo giggled. " Choose yourself!"  
  
Sam did eenie- meenie- miney- moe and landed on truth. "Truth, then." He said. Legolas grinned in a slightly maniacal way. "What did you do at that party in Gondor the other night?"  
  
Sam flushed. "Errrrrr..."  
  
Sorry for that dumb chapter!  
  
Now it's up to you guys! What did Sam do? What truths and dares should be given? And to who?  
  
~Alessandra 


	2. And the game continues

Hey! Sorry it's taken me FOREVER to update. Thanks to all my reviewers, I love y'all! Please r/r this chapter too!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All characters, etc. belong to other people.  
  
Frodo jumped up. "Well!" He said cheerfully. "No need to embarrass the lad, right? I mean, even if he did drink a little, you know what ale and beer can do to a hobbit, even the most reputable ones, and I'm sure whatever happened at that party was totally NOT his fault..."  
  
Legolas grinned slyly. "Um, Frodo? Why would you care?"  
  
Frodo went scarlet. "Um..." he replied in a high voice.  
  
"Aye," said Gimli, thrusting his drink in Frodo's direction. "And how would you know all of that?"  
  
Frodo smiled in an overly bright way.  
  
Legolas looked innocently at Sam. "C'mon, Sam, you have to tell the truth. Unless, Frodo, would you like to tell?"  
  
Sam and Frodo were exchanging panicked glances.  
  
Boromir rolled his eyes. "This is SO obvious. Something went on between them, and I had to witness it. For all the frickin' glory of Gondor, they were making out all over the table."  
  
"Uh," was all Legolas could manage.  
  
Merry nodded earnestly. "I agree." Legolas looked at him strangely.  
  
"ANYWAY." Aragorn said loudly from his corner. The wet mud was seeping into his trousers and it wasn't pleasant.  
  
"Is something wrong, Aragorn?" Frodo asked brightly.  
  
"No, nothing at all." Aragorn said through clenched teeth. "SAM. CHOOSE SOMEONE."  
  
"Well, er, how about, Mr. Fro-Gandalf!" Sam said.  
  
Gandalf sighed loudly. "I don't suppose I can back out now."  
  
"No way, Jose!" Sam said, sounding, well, gay.  
  
"Shut up, you gay little - OW!" Boromir had felt an elbow in his side. He looked to his left to see Frodo smiling cheerfully. "At the risk of losing all my dignity, dare." Gandalf said.  
  
Sam looked thoughtful for several minutes. "Well," he said at last. "I can't think of a single thing!"  
  
"What is there for an old wanker to do?" Boromir muttered, head in hands. "Whatever it is, keep the clothes on, please."  
  
Gandalf was indignant. "I heard that, Boromir! I work out just as much as you young people... so... so..."  
  
Legolas jumped up and whispered something in Sam's ear. Sam smiled. "Ok! You have to dress up and sing Britney Spears!"  
  
Boromir's head snapped up. "What the hell?!?! Oh, Valar, no!"  
  
Gandalf was strangely quick to go along with it. He disappeared and a minute later arrived in a shiny black miniskirt and sparkly pink top.  
  
Legolas jumped up. "You bi- I mean, why did you steal my clothes! You haven't even shaved your legs!"  
  
Aragorn snapped to attention, rather disturbed. "Er, Legolas? Is there something you aren't telling us?"  
  
"AHEM." Gandalf cleared his throat loudly. "Now, Oh, Baby, Baby, How was I supposed to know? That something wasn't right here! " He sang rather passionately for a little dare. " Oh, baby, baby, how could I let you GO? I must con-FESS that my lon-LI-ness is KILLING me NOW! HIT ME BABY ONE LAST TIME!"  
  
"That's enough!" Boromir shouted. "You are killing me! Shut up and sit down! And please, change those gay clothes!"  
  
Legolas crossed is arms angrily. "Hey, don't call my clothes -"  
  
Aragorn coughed loudly. "Let's get ON with it."  
  
Gandalf flung down onto a rock. "Well, I say it's your turn, Mr. Longshanks."  
  
Aragorn chuckled nervously. "Alright, truth." He figured he could stay in the sitting position this way.  
  
Gandalf grinned slyly in a very un-Gandalf-y way.  
  
That's it for this chapter! What should happen next? Also, I'm thinking we need more people playing! What other LOTR characters - or maybe characters from other stories - should join in? Any suggestions for characters, truths, and dares are welcome!  
  
(And this time I won't take so long to update, I swear."  
  
~Alessandra 


End file.
